Till Summer Comes Around
by dancingonathinline
Summary: Fabian and Nina meet at a carnival one summer and he falls for her immediately. The only problem...she's taken. AU inspired by a Keith Urban song.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this idea has been burning a hole in my head for around three weeks now and I'm finally getting around to writing it down. School got cancelled for me by the way. Stupid hurricane. - _ - Anyway the majority of this is in Fabian's Point of View but I'll tell you if it changes to Nina's. This is also totally AU. Since I'm gunna be wrapping up Haunted pretty soon I figured I'd start another story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or the song 'Till Summer Comes Around' or anything else that may pop up.**

* * *

><p><strong>But I close my eyes and one more time<br>We're spinnin' around and you're holdin' on tightly  
>The words came out, I kissed your mouth<br>No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
>You had to go I understand<br>But you promised you'd be back again  
>And so I wander around this town<br>'Til summer comes around  
><strong>

The bright carnival lights blinked in the distance as Mick and I walked down to the boardwalk. I was in no way eager to go meet Mick's girlfriend Amber and listen to her gush about clothing.

"Fabian! Mate c'mon we're already late!" Mick said grabbing me by the arm and pullling me down to the beach.

I saw Amber standing near the Ferris Wheel with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She was shooting glares at Mick.

"Where were you! I've been standing her for nearly a half hour looking like some sort of London Loser!" **(Oh yes glee reference!)**

"Fabian here didn't want to come so I spent twenty minutes trying to drag him out the flat!"

They both looked over to shoot glares at me but I was already sprinting away. I wasn't looking where I was going and slammed into someone. Next thing I knew I was on the floor with someone underneath me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"No it's ok it's totally my fault."

I finally looked down at the person underneath me. I gasped when I realized it was a girl. A really pretty girl. With dirty blonde hair and beautiful eyes. I helped her stand up and took little notice the the soda she had spilt on my shirt.

"I'm Fabian by the way. Fabian Rutter." I said sticking out my hand.

"I'm Nina Martin." She said shaking my hand.

"Fabian there you are!" Amber screamed at me. Nina timidly hid behind my shoulder and watched as Amber marched towards us. I was still holding onto her hand from our handshake.

"Amber what is it?" I asked annoyed. I was falling fast for Nina and was about to ask her out.

"Who's that?" She asked jutting her chin out to Nina who was holding my hand but looking at the Fried Oreo stand like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Um Amber this is Nina. Nina this is my friend Amber."

"Fabian, May I speak with you for a moment?" Amber said.

"Sure. Um Nina can you just stay here for a minute." I asked, I really wanted to spend more time with her.

She nodded and I walked off with Amber.

"Where. When. How. Who. Why." She fired off.

"At the boardwalk duh. Just now. I fell on top of her. Her full name is Nina Martin. And I looked at her eyes once and fell for her. Hard." I answered with a sigh at the end.

"Well if you like her that much you might wanna chase after her." She said pointing to Nina who was hastily running out of the carnival.

"Shit." I muttered before running after her.

"Nina! Nina!" I screamed as I ran.

When I finally caught up to her I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"Hey why'd you run?" I asked gently seeing the frightened look in her eyes.

"I don't know. I guess seeing your friend scream at you scared me a bit."

"Oh yea she tends to do that sometimes." I said chuckling.

She giggled quietly and the sound was like bells. I knew that I had to ask her out now or I would regret it.

"Nina! There you are!" A tall blonde boy with blue eyes was running towards us. He grabbed Nina and kissed her. I felt my heart crack a bit.

"Oh Fabian this is my boyfriend Jerome. Jerome this is Fabian." Nina said wrapping her arm around Jerome's waist.

"Hi." I said putting on a fake smile and shaking his hand.

He shook my hand then turned to Nina.

"Nina, Mara wants to talk to you she said its super important."

"Ok then I guess we should go." Nina replied.

"Oh before you leave let me give you my number you know just in case you want a tour or something."

"Ok." She replied smiling at me.

I scribbled my number down and handed it to her. She and Jerome walked away shortly afterwards.

I sighed and walked back to Amber and Mick.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! I have plans to get Fabina together so calm your pitch fork weilding selves!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N New Chapter. I wrote this like really late last night on my phone. Sorry if it seems short it was longer on my phone. I feel like when school starts the only thats the only way I'll get anything done. * sigh * Oh well. And yes the little piece from the song will always be there in the beginning of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or the song 'Till Summer Comes Around' or anything else that may pop up.**

* * *

><p><strong>But I close my eyes and one more time<br>We're spinnin' around and you're holdin' on tightly  
>The words came out, I kissed your mouth<br>No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
>You had to go I understand<br>But you promised you'd be back again  
>And so I wander around this town<br>'Til summer comes around**

"What happened to Nina?" Amber asked when I walked back to her and Mick.

"She has a boyfriend." I answered bitterly.

"Oh man I'm sorry mate." Mick answered.

"Yea so am I." I replied. "I'm going home ok?"

"Yea man go ahead." Mick said shooing me away. I went home and went straight to bed. I couldn't understand why I was so hung up on this girl but I knew it was going to be VERY difficult to let her go.

* * *

><p>"Now I'm not sayin. I'm sorry. One day, Maybe we'll meet again."<p>

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing repeatedly. I reached over and grabbed it just as it stopped ringing. I had five missed calls and no voicemails. My phone started ringing again and I picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"*sniffle*"

"Hello?"

"Um. Hi Fabian. It's um it's Nina. We met yesterday at the carnival?"

"Hi Nina what's up." I couldn't believe my luck the girl of my dreams was calling me!

"Um it's kind of hard to explain over the phone can I come over?"

"Sure I live in the yellow house near the boardwalk."

"Ok see you in ten minutes."

When she showed up at my house ten minutes later I could immediately tell something was wrong. Her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks were splotched.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"He cheated."

"Pardon?" I didn't think I heard her right.

"He cheated on me. Jerome. With Mara. That's what she needed to talk to me about. She said the guilt was killing her and that I deserved to know. So now I'm both boyfriendless and best friendless." She said angrily.

"So why'd you come here?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I don't know really. You were so kind yesterday and when I found out the first thing I wanted to do was find you. I can't explain it really." She answered.

"So...Do you wanna come inside and maybe eat breakfast?" I asked gesturing towards the house.

"Breakfast? Fabian it's one in the afternoon." She replied laughing.

I loved her laugh.

"Ok lunch it is then!" I replied standing up and offering my hand to her. She grabbed my hand and we walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again it's not spellchecked. I trust my phone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N New Chapter. Sorry guys...This isn't very long and I really didn't wanna split Nina and Fabian's day into like five chapters like I did with their date in Haunted but I also didn't want to lose the people who actually want to read this story. So basically this is a mini chapter to hold you guys off. I MIGHT update all three of my stories this week because classes will be easier. The reason for this is because 30 of my classmates are going on Outward Bound (free cookie and shoutout if you know what that is) and my teachers don't want us studying anything new without them. So yay less homework!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or the song 'Till Summer Comes Around' or anything else that may pop up.**

* * *

><p><strong>But I close my eyes and one more time<br>We're spinnin' around and you're holdin' on tightly  
>The words came out, I kissed your mouth<br>No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
>You had to go I understand<br>But you promised you'd be back again  
>And so I wander around this town<br>'Til summer comes around**

"So...what do you want to eat?" I asked Nina as she sat down on one of the high stools in my kitchen.

"It all depends really..." She said swinging her legs back and forth.

"On..."

"What you have duh!" She said giggling.

"Haha very funny. I don't have much Mick cleared me out yesterday and I haven't been shopping yet." I answered.

"Ok." She said hopping off the stool and grabbing my car keys.

"What are you doing?"

"I assume the car out front is yours right?"

"Yea but I don't see-"

"Do you wanna drive I don't really know where I'm going."

"Nina I don't even know where we're going!" I said exasperated. This girl will be the death of me I swear.

"You have no food. I'm hungry. We're going grocery shopping." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok..." I said. "But wait why don't we just go out to a restaurant?"

"If we did that then what would you eat later?" Nina asked.

"I suppose you're right..."

"Always am. Now let's go!" She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. We walked to my car and I pulled the door open for her. She slid in and I got in the drivers seat and began the drive to the supermarket.

"Where's the nearest grocery store?" She asked.

"It's around twenty minutes from here. We live in a rather scenic area."

"We?" She asked.

"Um yea me and um me?" I said sounding like a total idiot. I was actually picturing a future with Nina. Nice house in the woods. Little dirty blonde blue eyed kids running around.

"Fabian? Fabian? FABIAN!" Nina shrieked in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You passed the supermarket ten minutes ago we've been driving in circles."

"Oh sorry." I made a U-turn and drove back to the store.

"So what is it exactly that British 20 somethings eat?" She asked after we got a cart.

"I'm only 19. And we basically eat anything and everything. What is it exactly that pretty americans eat?" I retorted.

"Macaroni and Cheese." She answered after careful consideration.

"That's it?" I asked grabbing the pasta mix from the shelf and throwing it into our cart.

"No there's more but I don't wanna impose."

"It's not imposing if you stay long enough to eat it all." I pointed out.

"Actually about that...I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you...for the rest of summer? Or if you could help me find a place to go. I was staying with Jerome and Mara but..."

"You're staying with me." I answered quickly.

"Really?" She asked grinning.

"Really. Now what is it that Nina's eat..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note continued I guess. Not spellchecked again...I'm so tired. Update shall come this week! Hopefully... Review or something...So tired...If you guys are like confused about anything I write don't be afraid to review and ask...k goodnight...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N oK I lied. They gave us even more work! Two essays and one project. Fml. Anyway here's the chapter. Kind of a filler though... Rated T plus for a little Jara action...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or the song 'Till Summer Comes Around' or anything else that may pop up.**

* * *

><p><strong>But I close my eyes and one more time<br>We're spinnin' around and you're holdin' on tightly  
>The words came out, I kissed your mouth<br>No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
>You had to go I understand<br>But you promised you'd be back again  
>And so I wander around this town<br>'Til summer comes around**

We finished shopping and were loading up the car when Nina suddenly gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to go back to get my stuff..." She said quietly.

"I'll go with you then... If you want me to I mean."

"Yes. Please?"

"Are we going now?" I asked.

"Yea... I suppose so... Can I drive?"

"You know the way..."

"I think so." She replied crinkling her nose as she took the keys. We drove in silence until she pulled up to the light blue house.

"Are they home?" I asked.

"No I don't think so.." She replied pointing to the empty driveway.

"This shouldn't take to long. I never really unpacked my stuff. Besides a few things in the wash everything should be in or around my suitcase." She said unlocking the door.

We walked into the house. She ran upstairs to grab her bag while I went down to the basement to get whatever it was that she was washing.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Nina scream.

I ran up the stairs to find her standing in front of an open door with her suitcase in one hand.

"What's wrong? What happ-" I asked out of breath until I looked inside the room. There lay a half naked pair of teens. Jerome and Mara.

"YOU COULDN'T WAIT ONE FRIGGIN DAY!" Nina screamed.

"Nina I-"

"Save it Jerome. Before seeing this -" She gestured to the two. "- I would have taken you back in a heartbeat. Now. You're both dead to me." She spat glaring at her ex best friend.

"But Nina-" Mara began tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No buts Mara. You knew how much I cared about him. I stayed on the phone with you for HOURS just gushing about him and you couldn't hold yourself back!"

At this point Mara scrambled out of the bed.

"You think this doesn't hurt me knowing what I did! I don't know what was worse listening to YOU talk about the man I loved or watching you TAKE him away!"

"Love? You don't know what love is Mara. It's more than just sex and midnight booty calls. I'll be leaving as soon as you get your ass out of the sweat pants I let you borrow!" Nina replied.

Mara tore of the pants and threw them at Nina's face.

"I suppose I just made your job a bit easier Jerome." Nina spat at her ex. "I'll be leaving now. Goodbye." She said walking out. I scrambeled after her ignoring Jerome and Mara's furious expressions.

We drove back to my house in akward silence. Once we pulled into the driveway Nina leaned her head up against the steering wheel and started sobbing.

I pulled her hands off the wheel unbuckled her and pulled her into my lap. She cried against my shoulder for a half hour while I whispered meaningless reassurances until she was calm enough to speak.

"What am I supposed to do!" She cried. "I have to board a plane with them in a week. Eight hours sitting between them Fabian! Eight hours!" She screamed and burrowed her head into my shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to stay all summer?" I asked.

"I thought so but that idiot Jerome read the plane tickets wrong. He thought we leave August 31st but we actually leave June 30th."

"Don't leave." I replied after a few silent minutes.

"What?"

"Don't leave. Stay with me for the whole summer. As long as you want. We can go down to the terminal and change your ticket right now if you'd like."

"I don't understand." She answered. "Why are you being so kind. You barely know me."

"I don't know why either." I answered squeezing her slightly. "All I know is that from the first moment I met you I've felt drawn towards you, as corny as that sounds. I just want you to be happy."

She wiped her cheeks and eyes and looked up at me from underneath her long lashes. She kissed my cheek swiftly before patting my knee signaling for me to put her back in the driver's seat.

"You know we were in this car for an awful long time." She joked. "What would the neighbors think!"

"Screw the neighbors. You were upset, we had every reason in the world to stay in the car for a half hour." I replied laughing.

We unloaded the car and I lead her to the top floor of the house.

"This is a rather large house. Much to big for just me so there are quite a few rooms to choose from." I pointed to my bedroom door. "This is my room. Please I beg of you, KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!"

"Oh and why is that exactly? Does Mr. 'I'm only nineteen' enjoy strutting around with his bathrobe open?" She said poking me in the stomach.

"No. I just um have um stuff. Yeah stuff. That you don't need to see." Like my Starwars collectables.

"What kinda stuff?" She continued poking me.

"Guy stuff. That guys use. I can be really guyish at times. You know stuff like weights and um protein and um metal. Yeah lots of metal." The Mellenium Falcon's made of metal right?

She looked at me like I had five heads.

"Ok moving on. The door to the left of my room is the bathroom. The door to the right of the bathroom is one guest room. If you choose that one you'll be sharing the bathroom with me."

"Can I stay in that one?" She said pointing to the room closest to mine.

"Of course. But may I ask why you would willingly choose to share a bathroom with me?"

'It would be a learning experience." She answered sarcastically. "Can I go unpack now?" She asked sticking her tounge out at me as if to say 'You'll never figure me out'.

"I suppose so." I sighed. "But it's a shame you chose the room with the bats." I unlocked the door and walked away hearing faint cries of 'Bats! What bats? Fabian come back!' as I turned the corner. This was going to be a VERY interesting summer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ANNNND TIME! That actually was longer than I thought it would be the chapter's like 1200 words. Longest yet I think. YAY! I feel like I'm kinda neglecting my other stories but it's only cuz this one is the easiest to write. I can connect with the whole whirlwind summer romance thing. So yeah. Second easiest is my Vacation story that everyone's forgotten. Haunted doesn't look like it'll be ending soon cuz I NEVER HAVE TIME TO UPDATE MORE THAN ONE STORY AT A TIME! GAH! Stupid homework. Anyway review if you're still reading and adored this chapter. Or maybe just liked it. Doesn't matter review anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am home sick. I feel like I'm about to puke so I'm not sure how long this chapter will be. This is the chapter where the song lyrics start to connect.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or the song 'Till Summer Comes Around' or anything else that may pop up.**

* * *

><p><strong>But I close my eyes and one more time<br>We're spinnin' around and you're holdin' on tightly  
>The words came out, I kissed your mouth<br>No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
>You had to go I understand<br>But you promised you'd be back again  
>And so I wander around this town<br>'Til summer comes around**

It had been about three weeks since Nina had moved in. It was nice waking up to her face in the morning and even nicer seeing her last before heading to sleep. I knew our time was dwindling though and I knew I would miss her even more if I didn't tell her how I felt soon.

"Hey Fabes do we have any ketchup?" I heard her call from the kitchen.

"Nah. You want me to go get some babe?" I asked.

"Could you please?"

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks hun." I smiled gently when she called me hun. It was like we were already together but I still needed to ask her.

I went to the store and picked up some ketchup. As I walked back up the stairs to my front door I heard the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift playing. I walked in and saw Nina dancing around the living room. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms securely around her waist.

Nestling my chin into the space between her shoulder and her neck I asked her "May I have this dance?"

"But of course!" She replied. I spun her around began to slow dance with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered quietly with her eyes closed.

Shocked I put my lips to her ears and whispered back "Don't leave."

"Wasn't plannin on it."

"Be mine?"

"Forever."

I kissed her softly as Taylor finished her song.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Stories not over yet. Yea they love each other and yea they're together but summers always come to an end. We'll see what happens next.**


End file.
